This is just the beginning
by DragonBlazze
Summary: What happens when Ha Jin and Wang So meet in an alternative universe? After Ha Jin is broken from her past relationship she meets Wang So, a handsome chaebol - who also happens to be her boss.
1. Chapter 1

Ha Jin packed her belongings into her purse and took a final glance in her locker mirror before heading out of Seoul's Museum. She had been filling in for her friend, Jae Eun's shift and a part of her started regretting it when she stepped into the cold night without her winter jacket. She gasped as she realized it was the first snowfall. Winter was Ha Jin's favorite season. She loved staying at home watching her melodramas with a cup of hot- chocolate while snuggling underneath layers of blankets. She loved how the cold wind left her cheeks with a natural soft blush, loved layering her outfits with her favorite sweaters, but most of all she loved the snow.

Ha Jin reached out her palm and felt the soft snowflakes against her skin.

"Ha Jin?" she heard Wang So's deep voice from behind her.

Only at the age of 27, Wang So was appointed the director of the museum. She had only spoken to him a couple of times when he had come to inspect their work in the Goryeo make- up line. He had praised her work numerous times and on occasions and had stood afar observing her apply makeup on her clients. His good looks, charisma and wealth made him a hot topic among her female coworkers. That was until last week, when his engagement to Yeon Hwa was announced.

She didn't know how long he had been standing there, probably trying to remember her name. Wang So quirked his eyebrow in question, noticing she was shuddering in her thin blouse.

"Hello " she smiled, bowing her head slightly.

Immediately, being the gentleman he was, he hastily removed his jacket.

He smiled shyly as he handed his jacket to her. "I have a sweater," he said assuring. Ha Jin felt immobilized and was unsure whether she should accept the kind offer.

"We can't afford anymore sick employees." He joked. "Take it"

She reluctantly took it and bowed her head in gratitude.

"I don't think the buses will be coming anytime soon. The weather is quite bad and the transits are on standby." He said matter of factly.

"Do you have any other way of getting home?" concern itched in his voice.

Noticing his concern she quickly reassured him. "Ill give my friend a call no need to worry about me."

She quickly skimmed through her contact list. She knew Chae Ryung had a late shift tonight and she didn't want to disturb Woo Hee, who was on her date with Baek-Ah. Realizing he wasn't going anywhere, she looked up at him embarrassingly and saw him smile knowingly.

"I can drop you off "he offered helpfully.

She felt a blush creep onto her face, but was grateful the cold hid it. " No, no I don't want to trouble you"

"Aigoo, I'm not a stalker"

She bit her lower lip as she realized she didn't have much of a choice.

* * *

There was long silence in the car. The car halted at a red light and Ha Jin felt the awkward silence creep in. Wang So cleared his throat and made his first attempt at small talk. "So how is the Goryeo line of make- up doing?"

She wasn't sure if he was asking as a director or if he was simply engaging in small talk to diminish the awkward silence."It's doing quite well, a lot of people are interested in learning the history and the background of the makeup products" she said honestly.

"Hmm, its always fascinated me" he nodded thoughtfully. "Your quite talented in applying it" He flashed her a sideways grin.

"Thank you" She mumbled, sure he had seen her blush."Ah! Congratulations!" she said startling him. "On your engagement"

Ha Jin didn't miss the way his smile turned sad, not reaching his eyes.

"Engagement?" he scoffed, making it look as if he tasted something sour. "Ah...of course, you must have heard"

Ha Jin bit her lip. _He must think I gossip about him_.

"I don't consider it an engagement" he went on. "Id say its more of a.. business contract, I'm not interested in her"  
Ha Jin wasn't sure she should be knowing this information but decided she should stay silent.

The car halted to a full stop as cars started honking loudly. "Aigoo what's with this traffic?" Wang So huffed in annoyance.

"Ill walk from here on out, it will only take half an hour if I take the shortcut" she said realizing that it would take her another hour to get home in this traffic.

"In the dark? Alone?"

She saw the concern in his eyes and for a moment she felt herself wanting to stay. "Yes, I have to go it'll take longer in the car" she said convincing herself rather than him.

"Here, at least take my jacket"

She reluctantly took the black leather jacket that she knew cost more than any of the clothes she owned.

She felt herself exhale a breath she had been holding in when she stepped out of his car. She sighed deeply as she recalled their conversation. She knew heirs, didn't have much of a choice in almost anything, but marriage? A part of her felt sympathetic towards him. He was marrying someone whom he had no love or interest in. But another part of her felt differently, she couldn't exactly give it a name. She was in a daze questioning her own feelings.

Only after she had entered into an unfamiliar alleyway, she realized she was lost. She was too preoccupied figuring out her thoughts. She clutched Wang So's oversized jacket to her chest.

She heard someone whistle from behind her, and an unwelcoming sensation overtook her. With her back still turned she picked up her speed and started walking as fast as her legs could carry her. Two men, who appeared twice her age, cornered her causing her to halt. A chubbier man holding a can of beer joined in. " Where you going pretty lady?"

She took a step back but had no way of escape in mind. And now there were four of them, with cans of beer, crawling in on her. They seemed to be enjoying the terror on her face as they took their time, making slow steps toward her.

" What do you want from me?!" she exclaimed.

The skinner of the man snickered. "Oh we just want you to play with us"

"You have such a attractive figure," the other whistled.

"Why you hiding it behind that oversized jacket?" The one holding the beer questioned, eagerly striding over to her.

He came so close to her, Ha Jin wrinkled her nose. He reeked of alcohol and cigarette. She wrapped her arms around her chest protectively.

"It's way too big for you" one of them sneered.

"Must be her boyfriends, too bad he left her alone"

She felt cold tears fall down, immobilized she couldn't find her voice. She wanted to scream but nothing came out. One of the men tugged the jacket off her shoulders and pushed her against the brick wall and the men roared in approval.

Suddenly, she heard a loud screech of a car tires from a distant.

The rest was a blur to her. How Wang So was able to outdo all four men on his own, how he had known she was there, vulnerable, how he had them running for their lives. She was melted in a corner, with her eyes covering her face. When he came to her side, helping her up, she lost her balance as her eyes registered the blood dripping from his arm.

"Ha Jin? Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere" His eyes rapidly analyzed her body for any signs of injury. He reached for the leather jacket that was lying on the ground and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"You're… " Her voice came out muffled.

"Its okay, Im here" he said gently stroking her shoulder.

"Your arm." she started sobbing uncontrollably, "it's bleeding"

He recalled the chubbier of the men yielding the knife threateningly at his chest, so he had used to his arm to throw him off.

"Here, he said reaching out his hands to take her own. "Ill take you home"

"Your arm?"

"I can handle it"

He opened the car door for her and she slumped in her sit, her eyes still wet with cold tears.

 _Its my fault_. _Its my fault, hes hurt._

They drifted into an uncomfortable silence neither of them having anything to say.

No longer able to contain herself she let out a sob and poured her heart out. He pulled out a handkerchief and placed it in her lap.

"How?" she said in a hushed voice. "How did you find me?"

"You left your purse behind" he gestured to it. " So I trailed the way I saw you leave, and no, I wasn't stalking you" he added hoping to lighten up the atmosphere. She giggled in the midst of her flowing tears. Her eyes drifted to the red stain on his arm.

"Your arm? "she said a pained expression itched on her face.

"Its fine" he said calmly.

"No, its bleeding, you need to be admitted to a hospital" she said ignoring his protests.

"I can take care of it myself"

Seeing there was no way to persuade him, "Ill help" she said biting her lower lip.

They stopped by a nearby drugstore and Ha Jin ran in collecting all the first aid material she could find. She gave the cashier a small smile and almost tripped on her way out. When she got back to the car he wore a smirk on his face.

"Im alright, you look like you're in more pain than I am"

She used her teeth to pull the plastic off and unwrapped the cotton cloth hastily. Wang so watched her slender fingers tremble as she poured the rubbing alcohol onto a small piece. Lifting his sleeve, she took the cloth and soaked the blood exposing the cut. He flinched as the cloth stung his exposed skin, She looked up at him apologetically with big watery eyes, and went to wrapping his arm with the cloth, over and over.

When she finally finished dressing his wound, she tied the corners of the cloth together and sighed in relief. Realization hit her then, how close they were to each other. Their breaths mingled together and her eyes slowly met his. He should have been thanking her but he's mouth felt dry and he felt incoherent momentarily. Wang So was fascinated by Ha Jin's genuine concern. He had never seen someone worry about him like this before- not even his own mother.

He reached out in an attempt to touch her face. Her heart began to pound loudly against her chest and she wondered if he could hear it. They wre both startled when Wang So's phone begins to vibrate and hes hand dropped to reach the phone from his back pocket.

Ha Jin tried to cover her disappointment as she straightened her posture. He took his phone out and from her peripheral vision she saw the collar id. Her chest tightened.

"Yeon Hwa"


	2. Chapter 2

"Why do you always insist I come hangout with you when you're clearly on a date with your girlfriend?" Wang So said before draining another glass of soju. "Huh? Do you feel sorry for me?"  
Baek-Ah eyed his brother resisting his impulse to smack some sense into him.  
"YAH! You're the one who was complaining you were lonely. I had to change my plans with Woo Hee for you." He rolled his eyes and drained another glass of soju. "Seriously you make me crazy.

""I told her to bring a friend so you don't feel like a third wheel." Baek-Ah reassured him after his anger subsided. "Make sure you don't say anything like _that_ in front of them!"  
Wang So looked at his younger brother with envy. Despite being four years younger than himself Baek-Ah was much more grounded then Wang So. He hadn't even looked twice when he had accepted his offer for Fine Arts rather Business Administration despite their father's protests. And now he was freely enjoying his days with his girlfriend, Woo Hee without a care in the world. _Life is cruel_ he thought to himself. But deep down Wang So knew it was because he had chosen this fate, following his fathers footsteps and taking the family business into his own hands.  
"Baek-Ah?!" A familiar voice called out capturing the attention of both the men.

"Ah! Woo Hee" he pulled the girl's hand, and wrapped his arm around her waist kissing her head, before gesturing her to sit at their table. She bowed her head to So as she took her seat and called onto _the_ friend, she had brought along. So almost choked on his drink as he watched Ha Jin walk towards them.  
Ha Jin seemed to be equally shocked when she So, halting with wide eyes.

"Ha Jin-ah?" Wang So seemed to be dumbfounded.  
"Wang So-yah?"  
It seemed to be awhile, they started at each other, stunned before they were effectively interrupted . "You two know each-other? Baek-Ah and Woo Hee asked at the same time.  
"Yes she works at the museum" Wang So said.

If Baek-Ah was unconvinced he didn't let it appear so because he quickly changed the subject directing his attention to Woo Hee.  
"What do you want to eat Woo Hee? Fried squid or fried octopus?"  
"You choose, oppa" she flirted playfully.  
"Hmm, no you? Yeobo"  
"Aigoo, you two do realize you're in public?" Wang So interjected. "And you're sitting at table with two other people?" All of them erupted in laughter and conversation began to flourish.

* * *

"How's Yeon Hwa doing? She must be making preparations for the wedding?" Woo Hee inquired looking at So, while placing a piece of fried squid in her mouth. An awkward silence filled the atmosphere, and Woo Hee looked at both the men suspiciously. Wang So shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I haven't spoken to her after our engagement."  
"Hyung is just a bit shy" Baek ah laughed unconvincingly trying to cover up for his brother.  
Wang So's eyes shifted to Ha Jin and she seemed to look equally uncomfortable. She hadn't spoken much, throughout their conversation. The event from a few days ago was still fresh in her mind. They hadn't spoken after that, mostly because he was always in his office but the few times they had seen each other from across the hall at work, he had pretended he hadn't seen her and instead made it seem he was in a deep conversation with his assistants.

She must have zoned out of the conversation because Woo Hee was calling her name and looking exceptionally nervous.  
"Are you all right? You haven't even touched your food."

"I don't really have much of an appetite", she said absently twisting her ramen noodles with a fork.

"Yah, if you keep looking down at your food, how will you find a boyfriend?" Baek-Ah added jokingly. "You have to open your eyes, Ha Jinah there's so many eligible bachelors who are genuinely good people, forget about that jerk." This time his voice was itched with concern for his girlfriend's friend.  
"Love is in the air." He added smugly. "Don't settle on the past."  
After a while, Woo Hee and Baek-Ah left to catch a movie leaving Ha Jin and Wang So behind. Ha Jin wondered if it would be rude to excuse herself as well, finding the atmosphere awkward without her two friends childish bickering.

"Baek-Ah mentioned something about the past? Did you have your heart broken?" Wang So asked watching Ha Jin intently.

She wondered what the consequences of sharing her past with her current boss would be. Would he look at her through a new lens? Pity her? "My ex boyfriend was a jerk. She swallowed her glass of soju quickly avoiding his intense gaze. I used to work at a local makeup store, before I started working at the Museum, applying makeup. And my best friend… well I taught her how to apply make-up and she seduced my boyfriend."

"Im sorry to hear that" he said in a small voice hardly audible.  
"Don't be." She said, her voice turning harsher than expected. "They deserve one another"

"What are you going to do about your engagement?" she blurted before she could stop herself. But to her surprise he seemed relaxed answering her question.  
"I don't really have a choice. Her family has strong alliances and my father insists that their corporations will benefit ours."  
"Do you even _know_ each other?"  
Wang So paused thoughtfully before answering. "We were family friends even before I was born. Our fathers were business partners, and we met during family events, weddings, Christmas parties and such. But I don't even remember speaking to insists she remembers me ever since we were young, honestly I don't know." He rubbed his temple with his palm. "She knows I'm not interested in her so she's been seducing me ever since we agreed on our engagement"  
Wang So registered how Ha Jin uncomfortably shifted in her seat and realized it would have been best to keep the last comment to himself. "I'm sorry; you can tell I don't have many people I can talk to." Wang So smiled sadly. "There's Baek Ah but as you can see he's fully invested in his girlfriend."

Ha Jin laughed, grateful that Baek-Ah was their ground, someone they were both equally comfortable with. "He's always devoted to anything he starts"

Ha Jin had finally excused herself that night, deliberately lying about having promised to meet another friend, when in reality she just wanted to be in the safety of her home. She felt uneasy about lying to him after their genuine conversation. Thinking back on their conversation she felt uncomfortable and a sense of fear took over.

It frightened her, how easily she was able to him about the hurt and pain from her past and how easily he had told her about the reality he lived in. She didn't trust herself, anymore. She knew her past had left her wrecked and vulnerable and she didn't want to run into the arms of safety. But despite her efforts, her heart had fluttered when he had leaned across to fasten her seat belt and had somersaulted when he had asked for her number.

 _Was this infatuation?_


	3. Chapter 3

Happy New Years! I know im suupppper late but in all honesty its difficult to write while you're in being the indecisive person I am it took me ages to think of how I wanted to progress the story and I'm still not completely sure. But anyways, I'm not Korean so I really suck with the formal dialect, so feel free to correct me and lastly please forgive any if not all of the grammatical errors. Enjoy!

* * *

"Arasto, you can leave these with me".  
Ha Jin watches the stubby man wearing a bow tie exit Madame Oh's office. She straightens out her garments one last time in her best efforts, making sure to look suitable in front of her manager.  
"Madam Oh, you called for me? May I come in?" She knocked loudly on the door to her office.  
Madam Oh was calmly sitting at her desk, typing on the desktop situated in front her. She gave Ha Jin a small nod and Ha Jin took the seat in front of say Madam Oh was intimating would be an understatement. Her speech was short but to the point and her gaze was intense.  
Ha Jin had lost tract of the time as she sat fiddling with her skirt nervously, waiting for her to speak. When Madam Oh finally spoke Ha Jin missed the peaceful silence.  
" Miss Go, do you value your job here?"  
It was a simple question. But under Madam Oh's scrutiny gaze, Ha Jin stammered to find the right words."I… of cours- Ha Jin attempted to answer but Madam Oh wasn't looking for her response and instead she continued with her rhetoric questions.  
"Do you realize that you are a full time employee with responsibilities? This is a museum that pays their respective employees for their service. I have been keeping record of your irresponsible behavior, Miss Go. And I will not be tolerating anymore lates or absences."

Madam Oh Sat up in her chair and her lips pursed into a thin line. Ha Jin waited for her to continue speaking but when she remained silent Ha Jin asked the burning questions.  
"Am I getting fired, Madam Oh?"  
Ha Jin watched, as the older women seemed taken back by the question momentarily but than her shoulders relaxed and her usual stern expression came back into place.  
" We'll decide whether you'll stay or not but for now you're going to be put on probation. You'll have to work in the inventory after your shifts for the next month and we'll decide from than on"  
"Inventory? For a month?" Chae Ryung's eyes seemed as if they were about to fall out of their socket.  
"I mean it can't be that bad, right?" Ha Jin hoped her friend would comfort her rather than magnify her current situation.  
You've never worked in one that's why you have no clue. I worked in my parents and we'll its labor, Ha Jin." She gave her a pat on her shoulder before saying. "Don't die my friend."  
"You should be comforting me" Ha Jin pushed Cha Rung's arm which was now comfortably resting on her shoulder.  
"Well on the plus side you get to keep your job. I mean if I were your boss I would see no reason to keep you."  
Ha Jin scoffed indignantly. "Yah. Why would they fire me? Even the Director complimented me."  
"Well maybe because you've been absent every other day- Wait the director? When did that happen?"  
Ha Jin pursed her lips and tried to change the subject diligently.  
"Lets get dinner!" She exclaimed, knowing Chae Ryung wouldn't turn down the offer.  
"You know Ha Jin, if you had never dated that jerk boyfriend you wouldn't have to deal with any of this". Chae Ryung inputted after they had finished their meal.  
Chae Ryung was right. Ha Jin thought of her life before she had found her best friend and her boyfriend together, she wouldn't have dreamed of skipping a day of work. But after he had left her she didn't have the drive to go to work, or to go out at all. She had wanted to hide herself from the world and lock herself up in her tiny apartment. It would have hurt her a lot less if he had been with any other girl but to know he had chosen her best friend made her feel extremely disgusted and just the thought made her feel nauseous.  
She looked up in time to catch Chae Ryung looking at her pitifully. Suddenly Cha Ryung lifted her glass. "To let go! And make a new!" She shouted.  
Ha Jin couldn't hide the huge grin that had formed on her face and lifted her glass as dramatically as her friend. "To shitty hours of work!"  
Their glasses clinked together and each of them drained their glasses.  
"I don't ever want to think about him again." Ha Jin says out loud.  
"Who? I don't even know who you're talking about." Chae Ryung plays along.  
"Screw boys! Im a funny smart and indepnedant girl!" Ha Jin exclaimed and both girls began to laugh uncontrollably.  
People around the tent sent her curt looks and whispers but both girls were to drunk to notice.  
Ha Jin placed the yet another product onto the shelf. " I'm not made for this labor, I have too much talent. I shouldn't be here doing this." She sighed heavily. It had only been her first week working at the inventory but she had already lost her motivation.

She irritably pushed the last bottle of perfume and the bottle fell to the ground shattering into pieces.  
"Should I just run away?" She thought aloud staring at the broken pieces of glass.  
"Run away?"  
Wang So walked from behind the counter, meeting her eyes from across the shelve. Ha Jin jumped back suddenly, her cheeks beat red. Immersed in her own thoughts she hadn't notice Wang So walk in. Remembering suddenly, she bowed her head at a 90 degrees angle, taking the moment to catch her breath.  
"I'll clean it up right away she said bending down to collect the glass."

"And that wouldn't be the smartest way to do that." he pulled her up and she avoided his gaze, too embarrassed.  
" I thought you were at the makeup department? What are you doing here?"  
"Ahh. Um well –"  
"You certainly don't suit this place. I'm thinking well have a lot less perfume in stock. Maybe well even run out." He said amusingly.  
Her face flushed and she could feel the heat spread to behind her ear.  
Wang So strided past her motioning her and she followed after him.  
"Go Ha Jin" he finally spoke.  
Humm, he knows my name?  
She looked up at him in bewilderment.  
Of course he does. That time he had rescued her from those low lives but wait - no she'd seen him again after that, yes it was just the other day when – oh no. oh no. She thinks as the memories flood back to her. Her and Wang So had been drinking together and what had she said. Does he remember?

"Miss Go. Are you alright?"" Wang So says waving his hand frantically in front of her face.  
She straightens up and wonders if he remembered anything from that night.

Its been weeks. He probably doesn't even care. Stop worrying Pabo.  
"Miss Go, I was thinking of calling you the other day, well I mean last week, but I realized I had lost your number." He smiles at her.  
He remembers.  
"Can I get your number?"  
Her heart stops for a moment before she realizes her palms are sweaty. "My number?" She raises her eyebrow suspiciously.  
Its probably best to end whatever it was we had going on here.  
"Why would you want my number?"  
Hes taken back for a moment, not expecting her to question his motives. Ha Jin thinks she's probably stepped over the line when he doesn't speak for a moment.  
"Well, it is necessary for work related matters, Miss Go." He says, choosing his word carefully and stepping closer to her.  
"Work related?" She questions, ignoring the fact that he's so close to her. "I'm sure you'll be able to ask Madam Oh." She says as confidently as she can.  
He definitely didn't think she would give him such a hard time so he tries again.  
"I thought you enjoyed my company last time? It would be a lot easier to meet outside of work if I had your number, Ha Jin."  
She can feel her face heat up slightly realizing he had stopped addressing her formally. "Mr. Wang, Id like to keep my work and personal life separated." She bows slightly and turn to leave, walking as fast as her legs can carry her.

* * *

Wang So was not expecting that from Ha Jin. Good for you girl!  
Let me know what you guys think? Should she give him her number or nah?


End file.
